Behind Broken Doors
by Cloudywinters88
Summary: This is a crack pairing yuri fic. I have no rights to own Mileena or Khameleon since they are fun to mess to with. And also be warn there is mentions of yaoi, and also i have a really bad sense of humor. Dont whine or complain of the outline of the story. And please, dont report it, this is a attempted, more like a clusmy way, to start a fic. Enjoy the OOC-ness.


(A young aqua-green clad female ninja was coloring a picture of her twin and his crush together in bed. As she does her drawing, when a hurricane of pink and purple came rushing in her room, ripping her door in bits. Aqua-green turned around in fright, jumped to her feet, and rushed to the broken door)

Aqua-green:(Exasperated, glancing at the missing door)

Mileena, this is the fourth time you broke the door!

(holding the damaged parts)

Mileena: Khame-kun! I have a surpise for you!

(bouncing in joy)

Khameleon: My poor door. It lived for an week. Rest in peace.

(hugging the wood closely)

Mileena: Wha...Khame-kun, you need to go out more often.

I just have an idea!(A light bulb just popped out above her head)

Khameleon: Huh?(question mark appeared above her head)

Mileena: Let's go spy on people!(retarded glee face)

Khameleon: That's your idea of me going out more often?

What a great idea, so let's go spy what those guy ninjas do their spare time!

Yeah Mileena that's surely get me hyped of going outside!(sarcastic tone,throwing her hands in the air) I'm not going to nose in people's business.

(goes back to coloring)

Mileena: Oh come on! I know you want to see some "action" between the guys!

I know you're a closet yaoi fangirl!

Khameleon: What?! I-i-i-i am so not!(crossed her arms)

Mileena: Denial won't help you, Khame-kun!

Khameleon: I'm not in denial!

Mileena: Sure you're not. Hehehehe.

(creepy giggling)

Khameleon: I. AM. IN. DENIAL.

(goes closer to the cloned's face)

Mileena: So if you're not one, so why you have a picture of Chameleon on

top of Reptile, without their clothes, doing on your desk?(holding a picture of Chameleon riding Reptile like a cowboy, buck-naked, flicking to Khame's face)

Khameleon: I-i-i-i- Well you see- This is-...So what I like yaoi!(picking up the graphic picture and throwing to her cloth hamper)

Mileena: Not every gem have a shine in them.

(placing a smirk behind her mask that covered her sharp teeth)

Khameleon: What the hell does that mean?

(sat on a wooden chair near her bed, tapping her thigh impatiently)

Mileena: Not all of us girls have few dark secrets in ourselves. For example, like that idiot Ermac-

Khameleon: Ermac's a guy, Milly.

Mileena: He acts like a woman if you ask his lover, or say, crush.

Khameleon: Who?

(raises an eyebrow)

Mileena: I don't know. Maybe that hollow robot, what's his name again?

(scratching her chin)

Khameleon: Smoke? I think they should be a perfect pairing.

(dreaming of naughty thought about Ermac and Smoke together)

Mileena: I disagree for that thought.

Khameleon: What do you mean, Mileena? They're perfect for each other.

(Amused, tinkering with her fingers)

Mileena:(slams her hand to the desk, breaking into two) Ermac is bit fragile and will be easily trick by that wasted tincan. Smoke is more into someone who's dark and mysterious and never try to betray his heart. Someone like-

Khameleon: like that shadow character, Noob Saibot? I think he should be

with his baby brother. They looked so hot togther!

Mileena: Why the fuck you ever thunk that?

Khameleon: It's just a suggestion, okay!

Mileena: Forget, let's back to the facts that our little ermac needs a strong,

and yet so full of rage, won't back down a challenge, have a sexy body, full of edged fiery passion, bit of a demon, and-

Khameleon: You just described Scorpion, you know.

Mileena: I did? What parts did I metioned of him?

Khameleon: yes. He's a hothead, won't back down a challenge, the demon part.

Mileena: Is a hellspawn sorta of a demon?

Khameleon: yes.

Mileena: I never did notice his appearance before.

Khameleon: Didn't you dated him while ago?

Mileena: That was six months ago. He was a maniac in bed.

Khameleon: What made you stopping dating him?(sketch two certain red-orange and yellow ninjas "sparring" against the other when the pink clad grabs the paper away her and nosebleeds her brains) Hey! Give it back! I'm not finish yet!

Mileena: This is...hott!(getting giddy of the sketch)

Khameleon: Yeah yeah. Just give it back.

Mileena: Why? Are you going to put in your fave ninja yaoi scarpbook?

Khameleon: What?! No!(blushing into completing scarlett, jerking away from the crackling Tarkatan to the edge of the bed)

Mileena: Khame-kun! You're so cute when you hiding things from me.(purring the saurian's name, seductily. She huskily walked to the blushing aqua green clad ninja and gets closer to her side)

Khameleon: W-w-w-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?

Mileena: Why are you stuttering, love?(grasping her arm in a forced gentle grip, and yanking the saurian into her lap)

Khameleon:Ah! M-m-m-mileena!You're hurting me!

Mileena: Hmmmm...You have hints of sapphire in your eyes.(looking directly into her eyes)

Khameleon: I-i-i-i got them from my mother.(feeling flushed at this side of the other, her body was started to quiver bit,inhaling small breathes of air)

Mileena: Feeling unbalanced, my dear?(purrs the saurian affectionly)

Khameleom: N-n-n-no. U-u-u-ummmmm...can you move for a bit?

Mileena: How about this?(flipped the younger female top of the bed, and gazed her opening sight) You looked tasty! Ready to devour by me?

Khameleon: What are you saying?(Her eyes were half-lidded, her cheeks flushed with bits of pink, her arms were above lazily of her head, headband was tossed to the broken parts of the wooden door, chest inhaled big gulps of air to its lungs, legs spread out showing the glorious prize)(Whimpering in want, aniexty, and neglect)

Mileena: You look so glorious my dear!

But not today...(gets up from the bed and walks to the doorless room)

Khameleon: W-w-what n-n-n-not? W-w-w-we have time. I-i-i-i mean...U-u-u-uhhhh...

Oh Raiden!(hides her face behind her hands, blushing mad)

Mileena: Hahaha. You're too cute. I have important stuff to do, but tonight I'm free. So long, my soon-to-be toy,hahaha...

(skipping happily to the empty hallways of Shao Khan's empire)

Fin.


End file.
